


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story?~(Bagginsheild tribute)

by agirlmustwrite



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hamilton Crossover, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlmustwrite/pseuds/agirlmustwrite
Summary: "But when you're gone, who remembers your name? Who keeps your flame? Who tells your story?" -Lin Manuel MirandaJust a little tribute video i made months ago, when i was high on Hamilton feels and decided to torture myself a little more





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, i made this video months ago, but i finally figured out that i could post it to archives, so i thought "Why the hell not?" The song was perfect for the battle of the five armies, and i was sorely disappointing when no one thought to make this. So, with my armature editing skills, and a shit tone of iced tea, i made this. I just thought i should share it with ya'll, because I am currently dying of sinus and a terrible cough, so i wanted praise and criticism. I'm a needy sick person.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my failing immune system (i am beyond pissed at it. I swear, all these years of health and suddenly it decided to act up when life is going well.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, i guess i should explain casting?  
> Gandalf: George Washington  
> Thranduil: Thomas Jefferson (seriously, it was too perfect to pass up the oppurtunity)  
> Bard: James Madison (see who Jefferson is. That's why)  
> Thorin: Alexander Hamilton (the tiny bitter espresso who wants to fight everyone? You can not tell me its not perfect)  
> Bilbo: Eliza Hamilton(Bilbo does tell Thorin's story, and does live another sixty years longer then his partner.)  
> Balin: Angelica Schuyler (Not in the romantic Angelica and Alexander way, but just in the way that Angelica was Hamilton confidant and advisor)  
> Fili & Kili: Sorta Phillip Hamilton? I don't know


End file.
